


5 things Crowley wanted to try with Aziraphale, and 1 thing that Aziraphale wanted

by sharkie335



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5 + 1, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Rimming, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: It's after the apocalypse that wasn't, and Crowley doesn't want to let Aziraphale out of sight.  Turns out Aziraphale is okay with that, and a lot of other things as well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 368
Collections: Aziraphale/Crowley Smut Library, Good Omens Big Bang 2019, Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Big Bang. Go see the beautiful art created by @MaxsonGreatson [HERE](https://twitter.com/MaxsonGreatson/status/1223798677661274112).
> 
> Beta'ed by Tem.

After the apocawasn't, and after the attempts by Heaven and Hell to destroy the two of them, Crowley hated having Aziraphale out of his sight for more than a few minutes. He wouldn't admit it, but despite his brave words to the angel, he worried at an almost subatomic level that one or the other would try again. 

Crowley was good at subtle, though, and Aziraphale was oblivious to most things that weren't books. He took advantage of both and basically moved himself into Aziraphale's bookshop. He thought Aziraphale hadn't noticed, until during the third night of him reading while Crowley drowsed on the sofa. Aziraphale had looked up from his book and said, "You know, there is a bed upstairs. I know you like to sleep, dear, and it's been an exhausting eleven years, not even counting the last few days."

Biting his lip, Crowley tried to look awake and aware. "I'm not tired, Angel. I know you're still doing inventory to see what else has changed and I'm happy to continue to help." Then, pretending a casualness he didn't feel, he added, "I can go back to my place if you'd rather."

Aziraphale shook his head and sighed. "If I come upstairs with you, will you please lie down?"

"That's your bed, Aziraphale," Crowley said. This was too easy. It had to be a trick.

"That I rarely use." Aziraphale walked over to the small stairway and gestured. "Go on, I'll be right behind you as soon as I turn off the lights."

Crowley grinned, and snapped his fingers, and all of the lights went out at once, leaving just the one that lit the stairs. "There, they're out," he said. "Come along, Angel." With that, pretending just as hard as he possibly could that he was just doing this because he was tired, he went up, Aziraphale hard on his heels.

"Cup of tea?" Aziraphale asked, moving past Crowley and into the small kitchen. For someone who enjoyed their earthly pleasures as much as Aziraphale did, he didn't maintain much in his own kitchen - just the makings of tea and cocoa. It was fine - it wasn't like they got hungry anyway.

"Only if you want some," Crowley said, but his eyes were drawn to the door to what he assumed was Aziraphale's bedroom. He'd never been in there, and he knew the angel didn't sleep, so as far as he knew, it just might be storage for more books.

"I think not," Aziraphale said. "You look positively dead on your feet. Best get you to bed."

"How is it you're not tired?" Crowley asked, but he followed as Aziraphale led the way down the hallway. The mystery door opened, showing a bedroom set that Aziraphale had probably bought at the same time that he'd bought the shop; all heavy, dark pieces, and a bed that was definitely smaller than the king sized one that Crowley had back at his own apartment. Still, the angel was _here_ , so this was where he'd sleep.

Clearly, whatever miracle Aziraphale used to keep the back room of his shop free from dust was also in use up here, because the room didn't smell musty. It didn't smell of anything, really, and that was a shame. Crowley would have liked it to smell like Aziraphale.

"You're the one who stopped time, dear," Aziraphale said. "I just went along for the ride."

"Yes, but you got discorporated before that! And then you had to do a possession to get back," Crowley argued. "You should be just as tired, if not more."

"I think when Adam separated me away from Madame Tracy, he did something else, because I'm really not tired." Aziraphale went to the bed, and pulled back the beige comforter, showing pristine white sheets.

"But you can lie down with me for a while," Crowley wheedled, hating how needy his voice was. All he could think was that if he had his arms around the angel, then Aziraphale couldn't be taken without him noticing.

"If it will make you feel better," Aziraphale said, his voice low and soothing. He went to the closet and started to take off his clothes, and Crowley couldn't help but watch. 

He'd always thought of Aziraphale's body as soft and, well, _cuddly_. But seeing him without his shirt on reminded Crowley that Aziraphale had been the Angel at the Eastern Gate, one of God's warriors. He wasn't a wall of muscle, like one of the stars in recent action movies, but there was strength in his shoulders, his back, and suddenly Crowley wanted so much more than to sleep in the same bed as Aziraphale. It was never going to happen, though, so he dismissed the thought with a little effort.

He managed to jerk his gaze away and strip out of his shirt and jeans with a little help of a minor demonic miracle[1]. He stopped before taking off his boxer briefs, and looked back over to see that Aziraphale was stepping into pajama bottoms. Well, Aziraphale knew that Crowley didn't have any clothes here, so if he was unhappy with Crowley being in his pants, he'd just have to miracle something up for him.

Hesitating for a moment more, he waited until Aziraphale had climbed on the other side of the bed before he slid under the comforter. It was chilly and he couldn't help but notice the way that the Angel was giving off heat. He was drawn towards it inexorably, like the reptile that he sometimes was, and he inched across towards Aziraphale.

It started with just his hand on Aziraphale's arm, but Aziraphale made a small harrumphing sound. Wrapping his hand around Crowley's wrist, he tugged firmly until he was pulled up close, pressed up against Aziraphale's side. Since that was right where Crowley wanted to be, he didn't argue, instead wrapping his arm around Aziraphale's waist, resting his head on the angel's shoulder and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Sleep, my dear," Aziraphale said. "I'll still be here when you wake." Crowley didn't know that he knew what Crowley was afraid of, but sleep was looking more attractive by the moment. Cushioned in softness, the warmth of Aziraphale on his skin, the smell of him in his nose, Crowley let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Skinny jeans really were the work of the devil, after all. Him, in fact, and getting out of them was designed to be fiendishly difficult.[return to text]


	2. The first thing

When Crowley woke up, he realized that he'd pressed even closer to Aziraphale in his sleep. He had one leg draped over both of Aziraphale's thighs, his face buried in Aziraphale's throat. Crowley didn't want to move, wanted to just lie here and sleep for a decade or two, so close the the angel that he lov- liked so much. That he'd risked everything for, and would again if he had to.

But he must have given away that he was awake, because Aziraphale said softly, "Good morning, my darling. Are you better today?"

Crowley couldn't help the way his stomach twisted at the endearment. He knew what he wished it meant, but it was just Aziraphale being Aziraphale. Instead, he nodded his head, feeling his cheek brushing against the thin skin of Aziraphale's throat. "Yeah," he croaked, his throat dry from how dry the air was. He coughed a little, and swallowed, and then tried again. "Yeah," he said again, voice much smoother. "You were right, I guess. I was pretty tired."

"I would say so," Aziraphale said with a small laugh. "You cling like a limpet in your sleep. But I assume you know that."

Feeling the heat in his cheeks that indicated he was blushing, Crowley jerked back, trying to put space between the two of them. He had thought that Aziraphale wasn't going to acknowledge how indecently close they were. After all, he'd neatly deflected every time that Crowley had tried to take their relationship in a new direction for almost a thousand years. 

Why he'd say something now, Crowley didn't know, but still, he unwound himself and put some distance between the two of them. 

Well, he _tried to_ , anyway, but Aziraphale's arm tightened around his back, holding him in place unless he wanted to put up more of a struggle than he was willing to do.

"You don't have to move," Aziraphale said quietly. "If it was a problem, I could have moved away easily enough."

Crowley really wished that he could see Aziraphale's eyes. The angel had never been able to hide his feelings - they beamed honest emotion right out at Crowley. But he couldn't, and that made him braver than he thought he could be.

"And if I wanted to get closer, maybe?" Crowley asked. He was aiming for sultry. He was pretty sure it came closer to pleading.

Aziraphale shifted the arm that was behind Crowley's back, his fingers sliding through Crowley's hair. "I think I could go along with that, my darling," he said. "Did you have something in mind?"

What Crowley _really_ wanted was to climb inside Aziraphale and never climb out again. He couldn't help the way that his insides twisted at the thought of saying that out loud, though. So instead, he asked for something he'd never had in his six thousand years on earth.

"Could I have a kiss, maybe?"

Aziraphale's hand tightened in Crowley's hair for just a moment, just a split second, but Crowley was already backing down. "You don't have to, of course. Silly thought, don't give it -"

"Crowley," Aziraphale said softly, firmly, "Of course I can give you a kiss. Let me shift a little?"

Biting his lip, Crowley nodded, his hair pulling against the grip that Aziraphale still had on his hair. Then the grip was gone, but before Crowley could let panic take him, Aziraphale was sliding down in the bed, so that their faces were even with each other.

Aziraphale's eyes were soft and kind, and that burned. Crowley couldn't help but wonder if Aziraphale was agreeing to this out of obligation, or worse, pity, but he also couldn't bring himself to say something to discourage him. So he closed his eyes and waited for the dry brush of Aziraphale's mouth against his.

Except that it wasn't the brief, dry, chaste kiss that he thought he'd get. Aziraphale's lips were soft and moist, his mouth slightly open as he pressed it against Crowley's, and when the tip of his tongue came out to lick at Crowley's top lip, he couldn't help but open his own mouth, hoping, wishing...

Aziraphale's tongue slid into Crowley's mouth, brushing against Crowley's, and Crowley didn't even think to try to stop the low groan that escaped him. Aziraphale tasted of the wine they'd had the night before, and light, and books, and all of the things that Crowley associated with Aziraphale in his head.

Tentatively, ready to pull back if Aziraphale gave him the slightest hint of being uncomfortable, Crowley wrapped his arms around him, tugging him closer, doing his own exploring of Aziraphale's mouth with his tongue. 

They were one big tangle on the bed, Crowley not sure where he ended and Aziraphale started, and then he was being wrapped even more firmly in Aziraphale's arms and _pulled_ , so that he was lying on top of his angel, the two of them pressed together from chests to knees. 

To his shock, he could feel that Aziraphale had clearly made an Effort - there was definitely something hard and phallic shaped pressing against Crowley's thigh. Before Crowley could clear his thoughts enough to figure out if he should make an equivalent Effort, Aziraphale gave a long, luxurious groan, and the fabric of his pajama pants grew damp.

Crowley forced himself to pull away from Aziraphale's mouth long enough to ask, "Did you just - ?"

"Oh, yes," Aziraphale said, his voice low and throaty. "Oh, my, very much yes. Did you not?"

Unsure of whether this was something he should feel apologetic or defensive about, he stuttered out, "I, uh, I haven't - "

Underneath him, Aziraphale was shifting, and Crowley was explicitly aware of when he realized that Crowley hadn't made an equal Effort. "Oh!" Aziraphale said, his voice surprised. "My dearest, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without asking."

Crowley dropped down to give Aziraphale a soft kiss. "It's no problem, Angel," he said. "As long as next time I get some warning so that I can get in on the act as well?"

"Oh, most definitely," Aziraphale said. "Do you want to now?"

Shaking his head, Crowley said, "I'd rather just focus on kissing for a while? I've never done this - "

"With an angel? I should hope not!" Aziraphale sounded huffy, as if the very idea was at all possible or likely.

"No, Angel," Crowley said, patiently. "Not with _anyone_."

There was silence for a long moment from Aziraphale. Then, "Not _ever_?"

Crowley could feel blood flooding into his cheeks, and he ducked his head down so that Aziraphale couldn't see a demon blush. "No. It's never, well, it's never come up."

"But, all those temptations you've done?" Aziraphale said, his voice spiraling a little higher.

"I tempted them to sleep with _each other_ , not me," Crowley said with a chuckle. "I just - there's only been one creature I've ever wanted to do these things with."

Crowley swore he could hear the gears in Aziraphale's head turning as he let the words settle into the space between them.

"Oh," Aziraphale said, his voice laced with want and sadness. "I just thought. Well, I always assumed that you had just been sparing me those temptations when they came up during our Arrangement, not that you'd been denying yourself because of me."

A year ago, even two weeks ago, Crowley would have denied it had anything to do with Aziraphale. But he couldn't bring his braggadocio or lies into the bed he was sharing with Aziraphale. So he just shrugged and said, "It wasn't a hardship." 

Before the angel could make it an even bigger thing, Crowley pressed his lips to Aziraphale's again, the angel letting him in with barely a murmur.

Then a thought occurred to Crowley, and he pulled back to meet Aziraphale's startled eyes. "Does this mean you _have_?"

"Well, of course," Aziraphale said. "You don't think I went to the Hundred Guineas Club just to dance the gavotte, do you?"

This time it was Crowley's turn to blink in startled silence. Actually, he'd never thought about it at all. Aziraphale was an _angel_ , after all. "But, fornication?"

Aziraphale smiled, a little coyly. "Oh, my dear. It would have been a sin had I had sex with someone in a committed relationship, or perhaps deflowered a virgin. But the young men... well, they were there for the same reason I was. A little friendship, a little... companionship. It didn't mean anything in particular, just a way to get close for a bit of time."

This time, Aziraphale was the one to look away. "And I was... lonely, then. You and I... well, you know what was happening with us then. And I needed contact with people that went beyond the random blessing or good fortune."

"I'm sorry," Crowley murmured, meaning it with everything in his black, shriveled heart[2].* "I shouldn't have - "

"No, no, my dear. I should have listened to you more carefully." Aziraphale eased Crowley over, and then turned so that they were face to face. "It's all water under the bridge now anyway. And it definitely worked out for the best."

Crowley chuckled. "It did indeed. You know, Angel, I want..." Crowley's voice trailed away. To speak it would be to make it real, and he still didn't know if Aziraphale felt the same way. It was unbearable not to know. It would be worse to ask and have the answer be no.

"You know, darling, I was thinking that maybe a change in scenery would do wonders," Aziraphale said softly. "I hadn't mentioned it because I wanted to stay near you. But maybe you'd consider, since we're on our own side now, maybe we should look for a place together? I'd feel better if we were together."

Crowley could feel his eyebrows fly up to his hairline, and then he couldn't help but squint at Aziraphale. Mind-reading wasn't real, but how else had he _known_?

Aziraphale's cheeks were pink, but his eyes were soft as they met Crowley's. "You know, you're not as subtle as you think you are," he said with a soft laugh.

"Are you - are you suggesting this just because you think that's what I want?" Crowley forced himself to ask. "I wouldn't want you to leave your bookshop just because you think I want it."

Shrugging, Aziraphale said, "I own the shop. It's not going anywhere any time soon. We don't have to leave London forever. But I think after the excitement of the last few years, we could do with some down time. And maybe a chance to learn some new things about each other. What do you think?"

"Ngk," Crowley choked out. "Erm, what things?"

Aziraphale ran his hand down Crowley's chest and stopped just above where he'd have genitalia if he'd made an Effort. "You know, _things_ ," he said, with the cutest devil-may-care smile that Crowley had ever seen.

"Ngk," Crowley said again intelligently. Then, "Okay. Do you have a place in mind?"

They spent the next few hours lying next to each other, alternately tossing out possible places to look amid kisses. Some of the kisses were quick pecks, others were long, deep kisses that had always bored Crowley to watch. But there was nothing boring about these at all. In fact, Crowley could easily see himself doing this with Aziraphale for the next six thousand years.

But it was definitely a place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Crowley liked to think that he was evil. He wasn't really - he was a rather rubbish demon, who'd been spoiled for all that by spending all of his free time with an angel. But he could pretend, at least to himself.[return to text]


	3. The second thing

Both of them agreed that they wanted to stay in the UK, but beyond that, they were uncertain. After days of studying maps and the internet, Crowley had grabbed Aziraphale by the hand, dragged him to the Bentley, and started driving randomly, trying to spot something that just looked _right_.[3].

They didn't need to stop for food or gas, but they did stop at night. Conveniently enough, there was always a vacancy at whatever cute little bed and breakfast or hotel that they found. Crowley wasn't completely certain which of them was actually responsible for that, but he also didn't care.

Out of respect for Aziraphale, Crowley would keep his hands to himself as they checked in and the angel exchanged pleasantries with the hotel staff, but as soon as there was a closed door between them and the world, he'd pull Aziraphale into his arms and start kissing him.

It had only taken him a day or two of kissing to really develop the ability to make an Effort, and now as they kissed, he pressed his hard cock against the angel's thigh or belly. He wasn't trying to come - he hadn't done that yet at all, but just the pressure felt _amazing_. He could easily spend hours kissing Aziraphale, and Aziraphale seemed willing to let him.

It was only after about three days of this that Aziraphale had put up his hand to stop Crowley before he could start, and Crowley screeched to a halt, immediately afraid that he'd crossed a line he hadn't been aware of. Before he could do more than begin to panic, though, Aziraphale gave him one of his soft, happy smiles, and Crowley immediately started to relax. Aziraphale wouldn't tease him with that.

"You know, darling, we could do this without our clothes," Aziraphale said, his voice soft. "If you're comfortable with that. Only if you're ready."

Crowley was ready. Crowley was _beyond_ ready. He'd been ready two days ago. So he nodded, a bit frantically, and as soon as Aziraphale started to untie his tie, he snapped his fingers, miracling away all of his clothes. He started to do the same to Aziraphale's, only to be stopped by the look in the angel's eyes.

Instead, he moved to the bed, laid back on his elbows, and watched as with each article of clothing, a little more of Aziraphale came into view. It was absolutely the best kind of tease, ever, in the history of anything. By the time Aziraphale was stepping out of his boxers, Crowley's cock was hard, arching up over his belly, and dripping. 

When Aziraphale stretched out next to him, his mouth went dry. He lifted his hand to touch, but ended up with it hovering uncertainly in the air, not sure where to put it. Aziraphale didn't say anything about his clear nervousness or hesitation - he just took Crowley's wrist and used it to put Crowley's hand on his hip.

The angel's skin was silky smooth and hot, and Crowley felt like he could explode from just that simple contact. Then Aziraphale smiled and said, "Would you like to try something else new?"

Crowley couldn't speak, couldn't force himself to breathe, but he could nod. So he did. 

Aziraphale rolled onto his back, not letting go of Crowley's wrist. That meant that Crowley had to shift and roll as well, and he ended up propped over Aziraphale, resting on one elbow and his knees in an effort to keep some distance between their bodies. 

With a click of his tongue, Aziraphale let go of Crowley's wrist and wrapped both hands around his hips, guiding him down, so that he was lying full length on his angel. Their cocks lined up next to each other, nestled between their bellies, and Crowley couldn't stop the low moan that he let out at that. He felt like he was being overwhelmed with pleasure, and when Aziraphale guided him into a slow roll of his hips, he nearly passed out at the sensation. 

"Oh, Angel," he groaned, pleasure pooling in his belly, sliding down his nerves to his fingers and toes. "Oh, my... someone. This is so good."

"It is, isn't it?" Aziraphale said, cheerfully. "Now, my darling. Kiss me, keep moving, and let yourself reach completion. You'll be amazed."

Crowley was absolutely sure that Aziraphale was right. He was just afraid that he was going to discorporate from any increase in pleasure. But Aziraphale had asked, and Crowley never said no to his Angel if he could help it, so he lowered his head so that he could take Aziraphale's mouth in a gentle kiss, his hips still rolling, slow and sweet.

Aziraphale deepened the kiss, his hands firm on Crowley's hips, and Crowley couldn't help but start to speed up, just a little. Each roll of his hips raised him higher and higher, until he felt like he was standing on top of the highest mountain in the world, just waiting for Aziraphale to tell him it was...

"Crowley, dear, it's okay. Just let go and come," Aziraphale said, and that seemed to be the trigger that Crowley needed. His hips started to stutter into a much faster stroke, neither as smooth or as even as he'd been going. He wanted to slow down, make sure this was good for Aziraphale too, but it was like his cock had taken over, and it was making the decisions now. 

It only took a few more moments, and then pleasure like Crowley couldn't ever remember having had before overwhelmed him, drove him over the edge. His balls were drawn up and clenching hard, all of his nerves seemed to be firing on random, and it was absolutely the best thing ever. Ever and ever. Not even creating stars as an angel could compare to it.

He gradually slowed his frantic pace, only to realize that there was a massive wet spot between their stomachs; much bigger than he thought he could account for as just his own orgasm. "Did you - ?" he started to ask.

"Did I come?" Aziraphale filled in. "Oh, my, yes. It was quite good. You're a natural, dearest."

If Aziraphale considered this just "quite good," Crowley was a little terrified at the thought of an orgasm that he considered amazing. But who knew? Maybe he'd get to the point where he considered this just "quite good" as well. Only time would show.

Aziraphale gestured lazily, and the mess between them disappeared. Crowley didn't mind - it had started to cool unpleasantly - but thankfully the angel had left the smell of sex in the air. Crowley took a deep breath, and then realized that Aziraphale was watching him closely. He blushed, uncertain once again, and started to shift so that he was next to his angel.

"Stay," Aziraphale said softly, his hands tightening on Crowley's hips. "I like the feeling of being pressed into the bed."

"Are you sure?" Crowley asked. "Aren't I too heavy?"

"Oh, my dear, you hardly weigh a thing," Aziraphale said with a small laugh. "It's comfortable and comforting. Just - stay."

What could Crowley do but obey?

It didn't take long for his eyes start to drift shut, and as they did, he could feel Aziraphale stroking his back, whispering words that he couldn't quite hear. It didn't matter, though - they were together and he'd just had his first orgasm in six thousand years. The world was a good place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3Really, they could have done this research using Crowley's state of the art computer. But after how close the world came to ending, Crowley had wanted to check on their little corner of it.[return to text]


	4. The third thing

After several more days of driving - up as far as the Scottish highlands, down and over to Wales, even taking the Ferry to the Isle of Wight, they found the perfect cottage in East Sussex, near the Beachy Head part of the South Downs. It was only an hour from London, close enough for them to go back and keep an eye on the shop, far enough away to feel like an entirely different world.

Crowley was vaguely aware that buying a piece of property generally required a lot of paperwork[4], but that was for humans. For an angel and a demon, the real estate agent was happy with a handshake and a confirmation that the full asking price, plus ten percent, had been transferred into his bank account.

The cottage had clearly stood empty for a while - there was dust in the corners, cobwebs on the ceiling - and it was completely empty. But it was theirs, to try to make a life together in the afterwards that neither had ever expected to have.

The real estate agent had promised to have some of the locals out to give the place a good scrub down over the next week, and they'd be able to move in the next weekend. But for now... well, they were actually close enough that they could have just gone back to London, to Aziraphale's shop or Crowley's apartment. 

Crowley was relieved when Aziraphale pointed out yet another little bed and breakfast near the main office of the agent. He didn't know if he could face London right now, and that would let him delay a little longer.

The heat of their touching, their kissing hadn't faded. Instead, it had grown into a fever pitch with every day that passed. As soon as they got into their room - one that was decorated in a Victorian style that was _almost_ accurate - they started kissing, coming apart only to strip out of an article of clothing and then coming back together as if their mouths were magnetized. 

As always, it took Aziraphale easily twice as long to strip as it took Crowley, because Aziraphale refused to use even the smallest miracle on his clothes. Finally, though, he stood naked in front of Crowley, his cock standing up proudly.

There was something that Crowley had been wanting to try for days, and now that they'd found a new place, it seemed the perfect time to give it a try. So when Aziraphale tried to pull him back in for another kiss, he resisted, just enough that the angel let go. Slowly, his hands running down the length of Aziraphale's torso, Crowley sank to his knees, going eye-to-cock, soon to be mouth-to-cock.

Only Aziraphale gasped out a soft, "Stop," and Crowley froze, then started to back up. He hadn't thought that this would be a problem but obviously he should have checked first. Stupid, stupid, stupid -

"Crowley, it's okay," Aziraphale said, breaking into Crowley's internal monologue.

"It's not. I should have asked. I shouldn't have just assumed. I know better. I don't want to do that - "

Aziraphale snapped his fingers right in front of Crowley's face, surprising him enough that he stopped and looked up. "I wasn't saying I didn't want this, darling," he said, his voice soft and gentle. "I was just going to say that you should spare your knees - we can do this in the bed."

Oh. _Oh!_ "I like being down here, Angel," Crowley admitted. He did. There were times in the last few days where he'd thought about spending hours at Aziraphale's feet, just _being_. If he could combine it with pleasure for the angel as well, then it was even better.

"If you're sure," Aziraphale said, sounding uncertain. "I don't want you to feel you have to do this."

"And that's why I want to do it," Crowley admitted. "You don't expect it or demand it. That makes it something I want to do." Not wanting to admit to any more introspection, he leaned forward, stuck out his tongue, and dragged it up the underside of Aziraphale's cock, tasting salt and musk. He paused, pulling back a little, to consider the taste. It was good, it was better than good, and he leaned forward again, this time sucking the head of the angel's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, my," Aziraphale said, his voice a low rasp that couldn't be mistaken for anything but pleasure. One of his hands came out to rest gently on Crowley's shoulder.

Slowly, Crowley inched his way down Aziraphale's cock. As a demon, he didn't have a gag reflex, but it was an odd sensation, having something so large in his mouth, filling it and slowly sliding back towards his throat.

Aziraphale's other hand landed on Crowley's hair, but he seemed to be using his grip to just maintain his balance, not trying to push Crowley to do anything different or harder than he was already.

The head of Aziraphale's cock was lodged in his throat, and it was a damn good thing that demons didn't need to breathe, because when he tried to do so, experimentally, he couldn't get any air at all. Curious, he swallowed, feeling the muscles of his throat squeeze tight around the cock lodged there. 

It must have felt good, if Aziraphale's inability to make sounds that were anything but consonants was any indication. Slowly, carefully, Crowley slid his mouth up and down the angel's cock. He decided that he could easily spend hours down here on his knees, sucking and tasting.

Then Aziraphale made a whole new sound, this one full of urgency, and he was pushing on Crowley's shoulders. Uncertain, Crowley pulled away, just in time to get a face full of Aziraphale's come.[5]

Shocked, he couldn't do anything but stare up at Aziraphale, who looked _mortified_. "Oh, my darling boy," he said, his voice choked. "That was not - I certainly didn't mean to come on your face."

Crowley couldn't help it. He laughed. "You know, there are people who would pay good money for video of that," he said.

"Don't you dare!" Aziraphale snapped, summoning a damp washcloth that he used to start wiping away the come on Crowley's cheeks and nose. "I shan't have the two of us used as wank fodder like that."

He wasn't going to say it. He wasn't. Oh, hell, he was a demon. Of course he was going to say it. "You sure that we aren't? I'm pretty sure there are people who've fantasized about us, together or separately, for years."

Aziraphale stopped for a moment, and gave him an unimpressed look. "What happens in other people's heads is not what concerns me. What concerns me is you getting ideas of using that phone thing to take moving pictures of the two of us."

"Great idea," Crowley said with a laugh, pretending to lunge towards his jacket and the phone in the pocket.

Aziraphale grabbed him by the hair, yanking him to a stop, and it was like there was a line directly from his scalp to his balls. "Ngk!"

It never failed to amaze him how well Aziraphale could read his non-verbal sounds. Instead of letting go, he tugged again lightly, and Crowley nearly came without a touch to his cock.

"Well, that's interesting," Aziraphale said, but it was the _way_ he said it that gave away that he meant it in all sorts of ways. He used the grip he had on Crowley's hair to tug him to his feet, pulling him in for a kiss that left Crowley almost as breathless as the blowjob had. Only then did he let go. "Go lie down," he said, his voice silk over steel. "I don't want to abuse my knees like that."

Crowley hadn't even thought about the possibility that he might get a blowjob of his own. His hand dropped to his cock, wrapping around the base and choking off the orgasm that was threatening just at the thought. It took a few seconds of concentration to push off his orgasm, and then he rose smoothly to his feet. The suave appearance he was going for was blown, however, when he tripped over nothing and would have gone arse over head if Aziraphale hadn't caught him by one arm.

"Careful, darling," the angel said. "Can't have you discorporated now, can we?"

Not trusting his vocal cords, Crowley shook his head, and then snapped his fingers, miracling himself across the few feet and flat on the bed.

Aziraphale smiled and shook his head ruefully. "Showoff," he said, crossing the room sedately and climbing up on the high top of the bed. "Silly bugger."

And, oh, didn't that put even more ideas in Crowley's head? Shaking it hard, he dismissed them. If Aziraphale was interested in that, he'd tell Crowley, Crowley was sure.

With a nudge, Aziraphale urged Crowley over on his back. Sure that if he obeyed, good things would happen, he went happily. As soon as he was positioned to Aziraphale's liking, the angel slid down the bed and between Crowley's legs, arranging them so that they were draped over Aziraphale's shoulders.

The grin on Aziraphale's face could only be described as devilish. "Ready, my dear?" he asked, and Crowley nodded, a little nervous.

Then Aziraphale's head disappeared out of sight, and something wet and warm dragged along the length of Crowley's crack, across his opening and up under his balls. Crowley couldn't help but cry out, the sensation amazing. He bit down on the heel of his hand, trying to hold back further sound as Aziraphale did it again, but the angel's head popped back up, a disapproving look on his face. "Now, now, none of that," he said. "I want to hear you, my darling boy. I promise, no one outside the room can hear a single sound."

That actually hadn't been something Crowley had been worried about, but now he wanted them to. He wanted everyone in a five mile radius to know how good Aziraphale was making him feel. He didn't say that, of course[6], but the fact remained.

In the meantime, he lowered his hand to the bed. "Okay, Angel," he said, his voice tight. "Do - do you like that?"

"What, rimming? Oh, yes, darling. Do you not?"

Crowley couldn't help trying to give him an innocent look. "I'm not sure, Aziraphale. You're going to maybe have to do it some more so I can decide."

Aziraphale winked at him. "One rimjob, coming right up," he said, sliding back down. Crowley could feel his hands on his arse cheeks, pulling them apart, and then Aziraphale's tongue, right _there _, pressing against his opening and sliding in a little bit.__

__It felt like nothing Crowley had ever experienced before. He couldn't even begin to put into words the sensation, but it didn't matter. _Nothing_ mattered, as long as Aziraphale didn't _stop_._ _

__And for some infinite amount of time, he didn't. Crowley wasn't completely certain what he was doing, but sometimes, it felt like Aziraphale was just licking around the outside, and sometimes, he was pushing his tongue _inside_ and it was all just completely amazing and overwhelming._ _

__Crowley was vaguely aware that he was making crude, hoarse, animalistic sounds; that he was begging for Aziraphale to not stop, to do more, to bloody well _make him come, Angel_ , but it didn't matter. Aziraphale could do this as long as he liked, and Crowley would lie here and let him. _ _

__Finally, after what seemed like forever, that wonderfully wet and dextrous tongue slid up, up, over his balls, licking and sucking them briefly, before Aziraphale popped back up. He opened his mouth as if to ask something, but he must have seen something in Crowley's expression, because he gave a rueful smile, and just used the back of one hand to tip Crowley's cock up. And then his mouth was sliding down, down, down, all the way to the base, and Crowley swore he was seeing stars, up there on the ceiling._ _

__Crowley didn't come within thirty seconds. He counted this as his second greatest achievement of his very longlife[7]. He couldn't hold out much past that, and all he managed to gasp was, "Coming," as a warning just before action matched the word._ _

__Aziraphale didn't pull back, swallowing every drop and continuing to suck until Crowley whimpered, his cock oversensitive. Then he pulled back, releasing it, and rested his chin on Crowley's thigh. One eyebrow raised, he asked, "So, I take it that was all right?"_ _

__"All right, you - " Crowley ran out of words, then, reaching down and pulling Aziraphale up and jostling him about until they were in his very favorite position - Aziraphale flat on his back, Crowley lying with his head on the angel's shoulder. He knew that human males frequently needed to sleep right after orgasm, and he could only imagine that that was even more the case when the orgasm had been this mind-blowing. On the other hand, he wasn't particularly tired. He just wanted to lie here and bask in the afterglow._ _

__Aziraphale let him for what felt like moments, but may have actually been hours. "I'm glad you enjoyed, darling."_ _

__"I did, Angel," Crowley said, nuzzling against Aziraphale's shoulder._ _

__"I just have to say that you taste wonderful."_ _

__Crowley was thankful that in this position, Aziraphale couldn't see his face, because he just knew from how warm his face had gotten that he was blushing fire engine red. "Ngk," he said, intelligently._ _

__"No, I mean it," Aziraphale said earnestly. "I would happily spend hours licking your hole and sucking on your cock. If you decided that you wanted a cunt, I could lick that as well."_ _

__"Ngk," he said again. There was something about Aziraphale's distinctly upper class accent being used on such filthy words._ _

__Aziraphale chuckled a little, as if he knew exactly what effect he was having. And bastard that he was, he probably did. "Just something to think about," he said, and then, "We should probably rest. The next week is going to be very busy as I decide what books need to move and which ones need to go to storage. You're going to have to figure out a way to transport your plants as well."_ _

__"Okay, Angel," Crowley said, thankful that Aziraphale had veered away from sex. He felt his embarrassment lifting a little._ _

__"Besides, I expect we'll spend most nights sucking each other off. I can't _wait_ to show you how to sixty-nine!"_ _

__"Ngk!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4Not actually one of his ideas but he took credit for it anyway.[return to text]
> 
> 5Not the worst thing that he'd had on him by a huge stretch of imagination. The fourteenth century had _sucked_ , and not in any good fun ways.[return to text]
> 
> 6That would have been distinctly uncool.[return to text]
> 
> 7The first was stopping the apocalypse, obviously. But only just barely.[return to text]


	5. The fourth thing

They'd been living in the neat little cottage for two weeks before Crowley decided that he was curious about another activity he'd seen humans engaging in. Aziraphale was reading, nothing new there, but he'd made it clear that he was always willing to be interrupted by Crowley.

Still, it never hurt to make the interruption as appealing as possible, so Crowley crept up on him, before slowly lowering himself to his knees and resting his chin on Aziraphale's thigh. Within seconds, Aziraphale's fingers were tangling in his hair, tugging slightly. "Yes, dear one?" he asked, setting aside his book with his other hand.

"I was thinking - " Crowley started. He swallowed hard, his throat dry, and then tried again. "I was thinking that we might try something new. Well, new to me, at any rate."

A small smile creased Aziraphale's face. "Of course, darling. What did you have in mind?"

"You know, um, how much I like it when you lick me[8]?"

"Yes, of course," Aziraphale said, his voice a little breathless.

"I was thinking, maybe, only if you want, that you might try your fingers?" Crowley's face felt _flaming_ hot, but the small squeak that Aziraphale gave made it entirely worth it.

"Yes, oh, yes, Crowley, dear. I'd be happy to do that if you want. But not everyone likes that, you know that, right?"

"There hasn't been anything we've tried that I haven't liked," Crowley said, his face starting to cool a little. He hoped that meant his blush was receding. "I know you can make it good for me."

Aziraphale's smile was blinding. "Of course, darling boy. But we are certainly moving to the bed for this. So you're going to need to stand up."

Crowley wanted to grumble a little at that. He'd been right - he _liked_ being at Aziraphale's feet - but this position was not at all conducive to what he wanted to try. So he slithered to his feet and held out his hand for Aziraphale to take, leading him to the bedroom.

His fingers were poised to snap away his clothes, only to have Aziraphale click his tongue in negation. "Let me do this, my darling boy," he said, as his fingers started to slowly work their way down the buttons of Crowley's shirt, undoing each one. His fingers left trails of fire on Crowley's skin as more was bared, and by the time his pants were being tugged off, Crowley was more than ready for Aziraphale to _speed the fuck up_ , dear Satan. The realization that he was still going to have to wait while Aziraphale stripped out of his own clothes was almost enough to make him cry.

Then Aziraphale snapped _his_ fingers, making his own clothes disappear, and Crowley couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

Aziraphale settled in next to Crowley on the bed, Crowley on his back, and Aziraphale propped up on one elbow to his side. His fingers trailed along Crowley's torso in random patterns, up to tweak a nipple, skating over his abdomen, down to cradle his balls, and everywhere in between.

Crowley didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He knew that he could please his Angel with his mouth or his hands, but he couldn't help but fear that he'd disappoint him this time. Then Aziraphale's mouth came down on his, and he stopped thinking at all.

Fingers trailed along the crease between Crowley's hip and his leg, and then down to his balls again, and then back further. It wasn't the first time Crowley had been touched here by Aziraphale, so he spread his legs with no hesitation. 

Between one breath and the next, Aziraphale's fingers grew slick, and Crowley knew that he'd miracled up some sort of lubrication. The tip of one of his fingers circled around Crowley's opening, maddening in how light it was, and then the tip dipped inside.

Crowley gasped a little. He'd had Aziraphale's tongue inside, but this wasn't the same at _all_. His tongue was soft and gentle and could only get just inside. Aziraphale's finger, on the other hand, was firmer and was slowly sliding in deeper, deeper, _deeper_. 

"Fuck," Crowley groaned as just that single finger seemed to be on the verge of taking him completely apart.

"Not today, dearheart," Aziraphale said, his mouth pressing the words into Crowley's lips. "When you're ready." Then he was kissing Crowley again as that finger started to slowly move in and out, tugging and brushing against parts of Crowley that Crowley hadn't even known existed. 

He whimpered, letting sensation wash through him. He'd known that Aziraphale could make anything feel good, but this exceeded any expectation that he had. Then Aziraphale pulled his finger all the way out, but before Crowley could do more than make a negative sound, it was back, and it had brought a friend.

Aziraphale slid both fingers in slow, slow, oh, god, so slow. Crowley thought he was going to go mad before they got to that very special place deep inside, so he did the only thing he could think of, lifting his hips and making a pleading noise. 

With a soft chuckle, Aziraphale chided him with a gentle, "Greedy," but he also slid his fingers in all the way, and so Crowley was perfectly happy to be called greedy. The tips of Aziraphale's fingers rubbed over that spot, focusing right there, and Crowley couldn't stop his hand from coming up to clutch at his shoulders. "Oh, god," he slurred out. "Oh, Angel, that is so good."

"I know, my darling," Aziraphale said. "Do you think you can come from this, or do you need my mouth as well?"

And how the hell did Aziraphale think that Crowley was capable of thought right now? "If you suck me, I'm going to come in seconds," he managed to get out.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Aziraphale said, and Crowley could hear the smile in his voice. "But is that what you want?"

"Not - not just yet?" Crowley said, absolutely sure that he wasn't ready for this to be over already. 

"That's fine, darling," Aziraphale said, and then there weren't any more words as he kissed Crowley deeply, his fingers alternating between sliding in and out, and rubbing at that spot. 

There was a tension building in Crowley, deep in his gut and down in his balls, and it didn't look like he was going to be able to keep this going much longer, because even without Aziraphale's mouth, he was going to come and come soon.

He grunted, trying to convey what was happening without pulling away from Aziraphale's lips, and then, seconds later he was coming, his balls clenching tight as if the orgasm was being ripped right out of him.

Aziraphale's fingers gentled, but didn't pull out right away, dragging out the pleasure till Crowley felt drugged with it, his limbs and eyelids sinking into the warm embrace that was Aziraphale's skill and love.

When Aziraphale finally pulled his fingers out, Crowley groaned a little at how empty he felt. Trying to open his eyes, he tried to tell Aziraphale to just give him a moment, but it came out something full of consonants, and he could feel Aziraphale's arm moving as he stroked his own cock. 

Before Crowley could unstick his tongue, he could feel the hot splash of Aziraphale's spend on his stomach and groin, and Aziraphale gave a soft groan. 

He managed to get his mind focused enough to miracle away the mess, and then Aziraphale was pulling him up, turning him, and with his face buried in Aziraphale's neck, he let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8This was the understatement of the year. Aziraphale had made Crowley come without a touch to his cock more than once, just by using his talented tongue.[return to text]


	6. The fifth thing

The fall had passed in a haze of pleasure and adjustment as they learned to live together. Turned out that just knowing each other for six thousand years wasn't enough to teach you how to share a roof.

But Crowley had loved Aziraphale for those six thousand years, so he was certainly willing to put the work into it. The near constant orgasms helped, and on the rare occasion that that wasn't enough, he'd go out to the garden to yell at the plants. Together, they made it work.

But today was different. Today was the fifth day in a row of constant steady, pouring, _cold_ rain. It was also day six of Aziraphale so focused on a new shipment of books that Crowley was feeling a little put out. But, see again, cold and wet, so going outside really wasn't an option.

With a sigh, he plopped himself down at Aziraphale's feet, leaning his head back against his knee. Aziraphale's fingers tangled in his hair almost immediately, his nails scratching absently at Crowley's scalp, and it was almost enough for Crowley to lose track of his discontent.

Almost wasn't totally, though, so he let out another sigh, trying to break Aziraphale's attention away from the book under his hand. The scratching paused for a second, and then Aziraphale's hand clenched, pulling firmly at Crowley's hair.

"Ngk," Crowley said,

"What's wrong, darling boy?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley tipped his head back further so that he could see Aziraphale's face, and even upside down, he could see the smirk that danced around the corners of the bastard's mouth. "You know what," he said petulantly.

"You're bored," Aziraphale said, the amusement clear in his voice. "Is that the problem?"

"You've got your books," Crowley said, throwing his arms wide to demonstrate the fact that they were everywhere. He was careful not to dislodge Aziraphale's hand, though. "But my plants are all outside or in the greenhouse, and there's nothing for me to do in here."

"Oh, my dear boy." Aziraphale's hand moved, but before Crowley could object, he could hear the sounds of the book being closed and shifted on the table. "Come up here," Aziraphale said, and his hand patted his thigh.

It always made Crowley feel a little tender in his gut when Aziraphale held him in his lap. It was definitely a good feeling, and an improvement over his boredom, so he scrambled up, curling into Aziraphale and luxuriating in the warmth and softness of his hold.

"If you could do anything in the world right now, what would it be?" Aziraphale said. The words were playful, but the tone was anything but, and that made Crowley slow down and consider his answer a little more carefully. He knew his angel, knew that if it was in his power, he'd give it to Crowley, and that made him reluctant to ask for things just for his own benefit. Aziraphale was always so generous when it came to him. 

" 'm fine," Crowley muttered. "I can just go back to sitting on the floor."

"I think not," Aziraphale said, his voice tart. "You've already succeeded at distracting me from my book, which I assume was your goal. So was that the entire goal? Or did you have something else in mind?"

Crowley did want something, but he didn't want to say it[9]. Crowley licked his lips. "I could blow you? You like that."

"I do like that, yes," Aziraphale agreed, then dashed Crowley's hopes of it being that easy. "But I think maybe you have something else in mind?"

"Um... fingers?" Crowley tried next. Closer to what he wanted, and something he knew that Aziraphale was willing to do.

Aziraphale's fingers tangled in his hair once again, tugging until Crowley's eyes met his. "I still think there's something you're wanting that you're not asking for. If you want me to drop it, I will, but you know that I won't deny you anything."

That was the problem, wasn't it? Aziraphale wouldn't deny him anything, but he didn't ask Crowley to try new things either, and Crowley was always nervous about asking for more. He thought about denying it - he knew that Aziraphale would let him get away with it - but the forecast only called for more days of the same weather, and eventually he was going to snap and ask. Might as well be now.

"You could fuck me. Y'know. If you like that," Crowley said, trying to come across as cool as a cucumber[10].

"Is that what _you_ want, my dear?" Aziraphale asked, his voice hopelessly gentle.

"No pressure, Angel. Could do, could do something else," Crowley said.

Aziraphale sighed. "Oh, my dear. For a demon, you are a _terrible_ liar. If you want me to fuck you - or for you to fuck me, for that matter - all you ever had to do was ask."

Crowley licked his bottom lip, swallowed hard, sat up straight, and asked, "Would you please fuck me, Angel?"

"Of course, Crowley." Aziraphale tapped him on the thigh. "You have a point - a day like today is best spent in bed anyway. Up, lead the way."

Crowley stood up slowly - Aziraphale was wonderfully warm and the cottage was a bit chilly - and then hurried to the bedroom, leaving clothes in a path behind him as he went. By the time he made it to the bed, he was naked, and while nerves wiggled a traitorous path behind his ribs, he made a point to throw himself on the bed, arms and legs spread wide in a show of bravado. "Okay, Angel. Ravish me!"

Aziraphale chuckled, and started to untie his bowtie with one hand. He snapped the other, lighting the small hearth in the corner, which immediately started to warm the room. Then he slowly, steadily, stripped out of his clothes (which didn't even include a waistcoat today - he was practically _naked_!) and set them on the small chair in the corner. 

Once he was down to skin, he climbed up on the bed, not stopping until he was perched across Crowley's thighs. They were both hard - Aziraphale was naked, of course Crowley was hard - and he was tempted to reach out and wrap his hand around both of their cocks. He'd never been good at ignoring temptation, so he did just that.

"Oh, that's nice, Crowley," Aziraphale said on a sigh, his straight-backed posture melting a little, and then he jerked upright again. Tapping the back of Crowley's hand, he said, "Is this what you want? Or do you want me to fuck you? The choice, as always, is yours."

Crowley had a rebellious thought for a moment that it didn't seem fair that the choice was always about him, but he really wanted to try being fucked. He loved it when Aziraphale rimmed him, and being fingered made him come like a bottle rocket. He could only imagine it would be even better when it was Aziraphale's cock up his arse. "Fuck me," he said, making an effort to be clear. He didn't really want to say it again.

"Your wish is my command," Aziraphale said with a smile before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Crowley let out a sigh as he opened for Aziraphale's tongue. No matter what they did, he thought he'd never get over being able to have _this_ , Aziraphale's kisses, any time he wanted. Even if they never had another orgasm, he'd be satisfied.

Then Aziraphale's hand slid down his side and under his hip, and he couldn't help but think that maybe he wouldn't be satisfied with just kisses after all.

Aziraphale pulled back just a touch, so that Crowley could still feel his breath on his lips when he said, "Have you thought about this? Is there a particular way you want to me to do it?"

It was so unfair that Aziraphale always wanted him to talk when he just wanted to sink into the sensation. At the same time... "I want to see you," Crowley admitted. "I want, I want to see your face when you fuck me."

The dry click of Aziraphale swallowing hard at those words did a lot to help Crowley relax about possibly asking too much. "Of course, my darling boy," Aziraphale said after a second. "Shall I rim you first? It'll be easier for you if you're relaxed from an orgasm, and it's not like you can't go a second time."

Crowley lifted his head and pressed his lips to Aziraphale's briefly, before dropping back down and saying, "Whatever you like, Angel."

"I want you to like it," Aziraphale said, his voice just a touch fretful. "I _really_ want you to like it."

It was unusual for his angel to be so obviously nervous. He always seemed so confident when it came to sex. He brushed his fingers through Aziraphale's hair, turning his head so that he could lick at the tip of his ear. "You can't do anything I won't like," he said, trying to bring back his confident angel.

Aziraphale took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Not everyone likes being fucked, Crowley," he said, his voice soft. It was a voice that knew what he was saying was completely true. "I don't want you to bear something just because you think I want it."

Crowley blinked at the ceiling for a moment, trying to parse out his words. "Is _that_ why you never suggest anything? Because you're afraid I'll agree even if I don't actually want it?"

Aziraphale took another deep breath as if he was going to say something, and then deflated all at once, nodding just once.

He wanted to roll his eyes. Wait, why shouldn't he? He rolled his eyes. "Aziraphale, do you honestly think that I'd agree to something just to make you happy?"

Aziraphale pulled back a little, and the look of disbelief on his face was clear. "You mean you wouldn't?"

Sarcasm Crowley could do, but not actually lying to him, so he rolled his eyes again. "I'd agree, but I'd bitch and whine. You know that. So could you stop pussy-footing around and just fuck me already? And if there's something else you want to do, just tell me. I'll at least try it - " Aziraphale opened his mouth, but before he could argue, Crowley finished " - and before you ask, I'll tell you if I don't like it."

Aziraphale nuzzled at Crowley's throat for a moment. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll tell you. Now, I'm going to lick you until you're begging, and I'm not going to stop until you're wet and loose for my cock."

Dirty talk from his Angel always punched Crowley right in the gut, but in a good way. "I'm hearing a lot of big talk," he said. "But not seeing a lot of doing."

"Oh, you," Aziraphale laughed, and the seriousness of the moment broke. He pressed another kiss to Crowley's lips before he started to slide down his body, shifting so that he was between Crowley's legs.

Crowley helpfully spread them wide and tipped up his hips, so that Aziraphale could get his mouth on his opening. Hell, how could Aziraphale worry about asking to fuck Crowley - every time he got near Crowley's ass, Crowley practically discorporated with pure pleasure.

As Aziraphale started licking, Crowley hooked his hands under his knees, pulling his legs up and back so that Aziraphale had plenty of room for whatever he wanted to do. Aziraphale groaned, vibrating into the core of Crowley's very being, and Crowley was already on the edge of coming. God, he loved everything Aziraphale did to him.

Before he could surrender to orgasm, though, one of Aziraphale's fingers, miraculously slick, slid in deep and slow, right next to his tongue. Crowley jerked at the increase in sensation, clipping Aziraphale's shoulder with his heel. Before he could wrap his mouth around an apology, though, Aziraphale brushed that tiny spot inside him, and he couldn't help but do it again.

Aziraphale pulled back just enough to laugh a little. "Are you kicking me like you would a horse, trying to hurry me up?"

It was hard to pretend to be innocent, spread out so wantonly, but Crowley had to ask, "Why? Would it work?"

The snort that got made the bad joke worth it. 

By the time Aziraphale deemed him ready to be fucked, Crowley had come twice and had three fingers deep in his ass. If his hole had gotten any more relaxed, only Satan knew what would happen. 

Aziraphale pulled his fingers free and slowly slid back up, wiping his face dry with the back of his hand. "Now?" Aziraphale asked. "Do you think you're ready now?"

"If I was any more ready, I would have to flip you on your back and do it myself," Crowley growled. "Would you please put your fucking cock up my ass before I discorporate and then have to talk hell into giving me a new body?"

"Can't have that," Aziraphale said. Crowley allowed him to shift him around, one leg over Aziraphale's shoulder, the other around his waist, and then there was a thick, blunt pressure at his opening. Before Crowley could make another smartass remark, Aziraphale started to press in, and Crowley suddenly couldn't breathe.

He'd known it would feel different than fingers. It was only logical. But he hadn't thought it was going to be _this_ different. Aziraphale was slowly, inexorably filling him in ways that he hadn't even known he needed. He knew that Aziraphale's cock, while lovely, was pretty close to average size. And right now, it was _perfect_.

"Oh, oh, _oh_ ," Crowly couldn't help but groan. 

"Is that good?" Aziraphale asked, and it made Crowley a little less embarrassed to hear how winded he sounded.

"If you don't fucking _move_ , Angel," Crowley said breathlessly, but he left the threat unvoiced. All he wanted was to feel that magnificent cock _fucking_ him.

Aziraphale moved in him slowly, tentatively for three, four, five strokes, and then it was like something in him snapped, because his hips were rocking fast, rough, and it was all Crowley could do was hold on for the ride. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted as Aziraphale pounded into him, his voice spiraling up out of his control. 

"Touch yourself," Aziraphale demanded. "I... I need you to come for me, Crowley. Come while I'm fucking you, _please_."

Crowley could no more resist that request than he could resist the urge to do a little tempting, so he wrapped his hand around his hard, leaking prick and started to stroke it at the same racing speed as Aziraphale's pounding hips. "Not going to take long," he gasped out. 

"Good," Aziraphale said, and then one of his hands was wrapped around Crowley's fist, urging him faster, tighter, and that was enough to push him over the edge for the third time. He cried out as he came, tightening around the cock buried deep in his ass as he did.

"Oh, God," Aziraphale cried out, and then his rhythm broke, and after a half dozen more thrusts, Crowley could feel the warmth and wetness that told him that Aziraphale had come as well.

Crowley was startled when Aziraphale crumpled without even pulling out, his weight pressing him into the bed. Aziraphale's hands were cradling his face as he pressed kisses all over. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," he gasped out. "I couldn't help myself. You were so amazing, my darling."

He couldn't stop the giggle. "All I did was lie here," he said. "You were the amazing one."

Aziraphale slowly pulled out, shifting so that he could slide over Crowley, letting Crowley pillow his head on his shoulder. "Agree to disagree, darling," he said. "Just so you know, if you enjoyed that as much as you appeared to, you may have trouble doing anything that doesn't involve being in this bed for the foreseeable future."

Laughing, Crowley pressed a kiss to Aziraphale's collar bone. "It's supposed to rain the next few days. Sounds like a good way to pass the time."

Aziraphale joined him in laughter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9Crowley wasn't a coward when it counted (see apocalypses, stopping thereof). But some things required more bravery than he had readily at hand at the moment.[return to text]
> 
> 10He failed. Sometimes, trying does count. Not in this case, though.[return to text]


	7. And one thing...

Crowley had tried to get Aziraphale to tell him about whatever it was that he fantasized about. He'd tried guessing - miracling up lingerie (which had gotten him enthusiastically fucked) and bondage gear (which had gotten him a firm "No, thank you"). He'd tried leaving books around (that he'd ordered off the internet). He'd even resorted to actually asking outright. All it got him was reassurances that Aziraphale was perfectly happy with their sex life, and not to worry himself unnecessarily. 

Finally, he'd given up. If there was something that Aziraphale wanted, Crowley'd have to trust that eventually he'd ask for it. It wasn't like it was a hardship to fuck on every possible surface and in every possible position, even if he had to suggest anything new.

Before he knew it, it had been a year. He glanced at the calendar, but the date of their first hesitant kiss was burned into his brain, and he wanted - needed - to do something to celebrate their anniversary. He thought about suggesting a trip into London - maybe dinner at the Ritz and a show? 

He hadn't come up with a suitable plan when everything got short-circuited by Aziraphale. "Crowley, darling. I had a thought for our anniversary. Would that be alright with you?"

His brain screeched to a sudden halt. Fumbling for the right words, he managed to get out, "Anything you want, Angel. Of course, no problem. Anything I need to do ahead of time?"

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a quirky grin. "Just don't worry yourself into a tizzy. I'm planning to ask for something that I'm certain you can do. I just didn't want you to make other plans, my dear."

That was the exact opposite of helpful, as far as Crowley was concerned. Telling him not to worry only made him more worried. But their anniversary was in three days, it wasn't like he'd managed to come up with something suitable, and Aziraphale never asked for anything but space for more books. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

The next three days passed in glacial slowness. He thought about asking Aziraphale to please put him out of his misery, but his Angel could be damned stubborn when he wanted to be[11], so he knew without asking that he wouldn't get anywhere. Instead, he just had to wait and see.

When he woke up the morning of their anniversary, he turned to face Aziraphale, who was reading in the bed next to him. "Now?" he asked plaintively.

"I should make you wait until after dinner," Aziraphale said evenly, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.[12].

Crowley threw himself onto his back, arms spread wide. "Oh, _come on_ , Angel," he groaned out. "You've made me wait for three days. You're _killing_ me. Just _tell_ me what we're doing!"

Aziraphale patted him on the shoulder. "I'll tell you it's a sex thing," he said, and then he _got out of bed_.

"What? Where are you going if it's sex? We have our bed right here," Crowley asked, ignoring how much he was whining.

"I want breakfast at least," Aziraphale called back. 

Crowley stared at the ceiling for a long moment, and then sighed and got up. He'd waited three days. He could wait while the angel had tea and a pastry.

In absolute terms, almost no time passed before they were back in bed. It _felt_ like at least three thousand years, on the other hand. It didn't matter, though, because they _were_ back in the bed, naked and pressed up against each other. Crowley was being kissed thoroughly, and giving as good as he was getting.

His cock was pressed up against the inside of Aziraphale's thigh, Aziraphale's cock against his belly, and Crowley was tempted to just rut until he came. But Aziraphale had said he was going to ask for something, and he _never_ asked for anything, so, reluctantly, with great difficulty, he pulled back and away. "What can I do for you, Angel?" he asked, his heart fluttering in his chest that this time he might get an answer to his question.

Aziraphale's gaze was a bit unfocused for a moment, and then his expression cleared. "Oh, yes. Your part is very simple. I want you lie on your back," he paused, and Crowley hurried to comply. "Very good. Wrap your hands around the headboard, just so, and... listen. That's all you need to do."

Puzzled, Crowley shifted a little. This seemed too easy. There had to be a trick to it. "Listen to what, Aziraphale?"

"Just listen. You'll figure it out soon enough." Aziraphale was stretched out along Crowley's side, a long line of warmth running down the length of his body, and his palm came to rest on Crowley's belly. Crowley's cock was hard, arching over the back of Aziraphale's hand. 

Giving a little shrug, Crowley closed his eyes. Maybe Aziraphale wanted to try some sort of talking dirty? He didn't see how that was terribly different from their usual play, but he was more than willing to go along with it.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I admire you?" Aziraphale said, and Crowley's eyes shot open. That wasn't dirty talk. Before he could interrupt, Aziraphale said, "Now, now, eyes closed and relax, my darling boy."

A little more nervously, Crowley closed his eyes, but he couldn't force his body to relax. Aziraphale smoothed a path up and down Crowley's torso with his hand, and then started to speak again. "I do admire you, you know. Even when you were still working for, well, _them_ , you tried to never hurt anyone directly. The worst that could be said about you was that you tempted humans into what they wanted to do anyway."

Crowley squirmed a little, uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to be a sex thing, but it was for damn certain making him as uncomfortable as hell. No one was supposed to have noticed that.

"Yes, you are a good person, even when you pretend not to be. Even better than those who are supposed to be doing God's will directly. But that's enough of that. I just wanted to say that first."

Squirming, Crowley hoped that they were going to get to the sex soon, because he didn't want to think of himself as good. He was a demon, after all.

"You're brave, too," Aziraphale said, and Crowley opened his eyes again to look at him.

"Seriously, Angel. This is not sexy," he said.

Aziraphale laughed a little. "True. It may not be particularly sexy, but it's how I feel. But I know it makes you uncomfortable, so I'll skip all the other wonderful things I think about you."

" _Thank_ you," Crowley said, and nearly moaned with delight when Aziraphale wrapped his hand loosely around Crowley's cock. 

"This is beautiful, too," he said, and Crowley nearly objected again, but Aziraphale was stroking him. His grip was too loose, and his hand moving too slowly, but at least he was talking about Crowley's cock. That was at least somewhat sexy.

"You have a gorgeous body. The fact that you let me touch it as often as I do is a never-ending joy to me," Aziraphale said softly, his hand moving steady and slow. "It's strong and flexible and watching you fall apart in pleasure is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me in six thousand long years."

Crowley whimpered a little. Aziraphale's words were worming into his head, twisting him around, but only in good ways. "Your cock tastes magnificent," Aziraphale said. "And poems should be written to your mouth."

"You could - " Crowley had to swallow to clear his mouth of an excess of saliva, "You could use my mouth right now."

"I know, my love," Aziraphale said, but his hand didn't stop, he didn't move to fuck Crowley's mouth. "I'm happy right where I am, watching as your body responds to my words. And it is, you know. Your cock is absolutely dripping."

Whimpering, it was all Crowley could do not to thrust up into Aziraphale's grip. 

"I sometimes have trouble deciding whether I like your mouth or your arse better," Aziraphale said, and hells below, those words in Aziraphale's posh accent was going to kill Crowley.

"Please, Angel," Crowley begged, but he wasn't sure what for.

"Shh. Just listen and feel, Crowley." Aziraphale's hand kept moving. "I love the fact that you hold nothing back, that I can touch any part of you and you'll respond. I love it when I get to fuck you, and the rare occasions when you ask to fuck me. You could do that more often, you know. I love your cock inside me."

Oh, go-, sat-, someone, Aziraphale was going to discorporate him just with words. "I'll do that if you like," Crowley said, his voice breathless. "I didn't want to - "

"I know, you didn't want to presume," Aziraphale said. "But just as you've made it clear that there's no part of your body that's off-limits to me, there is no part of my body that you can't touch."

"I love the fact that I'm the only creation that has ever gotten to touch you these ways, and that you're so open to all of it, so eager. I love touching you, feeling your body quiver in want and need, just like it is right now."

And Aziraphale was right. Crowley was shaking from holding back. He wanted, no, needed to come so badly. "Please," he pleaded, his voice catching in his throat.

"Oh, my darling," Aziraphale said. "This is what I want. I want to praise you. I want to tell you how perfect you are, how much I love touching and being touched by you. I want you to know that I am right where I want to be, and that I would happily be here another six thousand years and count it too short."

Crowley whimpered, any possible response dried up before it could leave his mouth. His hips lifted slightly, and Aziraphale said, "That's it, my darling. Do you like hearing how much I want you?"

Unable to speak, Crowley found himself nodding, then shaking his head, not sure what his answer actually was. It didn't matter, ultimately, because Aziraphale's hand tightened slightly, sliding on Crowley's foreskin and driving him closer to an orgasm that was slowly building.

"Watching you lose yourself in pleasure is an amazing thing," Aziraphale continued, and Crowley didn't know how he could still talk, sounding so calm and collected. He could feel Aziraphale's cock pressed against his hip, hard and hot as a brand, but his voice gave nothing away.

"Ki - kiss me, please," Crowley begged, needing a moment without Aziraphale's words to get some control back. 

"Oh, my darling," Aziraphale said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Crowley's far too briefly, before pulling away again. "You hold my heart in your hands," he said. "And I know it's safe there, safer than it's ever been. My body is safe next to you. My very life is for you. Are you close, my love?"

And he was. He was so close, just from Aziraphale's gentle touches and his words. "Yes," he gasped. "Yes, I am."

"Oh, good. After you come, I'm going to slick up my cock with your spend and fuck between your thighs, use you to make me come as well. And you're going to clench your legs together tightly, make it so good for me, aren't you?" Aziraphale was finally starting to get breathless, and that left Crowley even more turned on, which he wouldn't have thought was possible.

"Anything, Angel," Crowley said, his voice choked. " _Anything._ "

"My love," Aziraphale said, his hand tightening just enough. "Come for me, my love. Show me."

As if Aziraphale's words were a trigger, Crowley's hips pushed up, and the orgasm that had been building in his balls untied all at once, shooting over Aziraphale's fist. Aziraphale kept sliding up and down Crowley's cock, making his orgasm feel as if it was going to last forever, but finally it came to a shuddering end.

Crowley hadn't even caught his breath before Aziraphale was moving, shifting so that he was propped over Crowley's limp body, his wet cock sliding between Crowley's legs. It took energy that he didn't really have, but he managed to clench his thighs together as tight as he possibly could.

Aziraphale groaned as he thrust. "So beautiful and perfect and _mine_ ," he gasped out, and his whole body jerked, wetness flooding between Crowley's legs. 

"Yours," Crowley agreed, letting go of the headboard and pulling Aziraphale down into a tight embrace. His weight kept Crowley anchored to the bed, kept him from just floating away.

After pressing a kiss to Crowley's throat, Aziraphale rolled to one side. "So, was that terrible?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Crowley pried open one eye that he didn't remember closing. "I'm a demon," he said. "I'm not all those things you said."

"Oh, absolutely," Aziraphale said, but that was definitely his "placating Crowley" voice. "You are a terribly evil demon and all should tremble where you walk."

Crowley sighed. "Well, I don't know that I'd go that far," he admitted. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"It's called praise kink," Aziraphale said, pulling on Crowley to get him settled more firmly onto his shoulder. "It's the one thing I've wanted to do with you since we started being intimate that I didn't already have."

"Why didn't you just ask me sooner?" Crowley said, trying very hard not to yawn. It had been a very good orgasm, after all.

"Would you have let me say those things if it wasn't our anniversary?" Aziraphale asked, and Crowley slowly shook his head no. "That's why. But I'd like to do it again. Very much so."

The idea of listening to Aziraphale say all of those things again did funny things to Crowley's insides, but he had to admit that it wasn't unpleasant. "I think I can go along with that," he said, instead.

"Lovely," Aziraphale said. "Now, I think you've earned a nap. And then maybe after dinner, you could give me a good, hard fuck."

That sounded just perfect, actually. Crowley closed his eyes and settled in for a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11The bastard.[return to text]
> 
> 12See also, bastard.[return to text]


End file.
